


Switching Things Up

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, But Talk About Sex, Confessions, Crack, First Kiss, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, Rough Kissing, Short One Shot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Derek keeps getting messages from Stiles that are meant for someone else.





	Switching Things Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvanesDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/gifts).



> Chinese translation here

Derek was more confused than anything the first time he got one of Stiles’ messages.

 

 **STILES** : I just want to give him things, like blowjobs and self-esteem

 

It was two in the morning, and there was nothing that could prepare Derek for that.

Derek blinked in surprise, his brows furrowed in confusion as he stared at his phone. Why would Stiles be telling _him_ this? This was the kind of things he’d talk to Scott or Lydia about, not Derek.

He didn’t reply; partly because he didn’t know what to say, partly because it was two in the morning, and he wasn’t ready for this, but mostly because he didn’t want to get involved in Stiles’ love life. He had to admit, he was also kind of jealous.

He turned his phone to silent and set it down on the rug so that he wouldn’t hear it vibrate.

When he woke in the morning, there was a wall of unread messages on his phone; some more memorable than others.

**STILES** : He gives me butterflies, but also makes me very horny.

**STILES** : At first, all I wanted was to get dick. Now I’m like “get his heart and cherish him”.

 

Derek felt his stomach coil. He tossed his phone onto the bedside table and tried his best to ignore the messages. He dragged his feet into the kitchen and switched on the percolator, making himself a cup of coffee as he tried to shake the haze of sleep.

He showered and dressed, making his way back into the small alcove of the loft that he called his bedroom as his phone vibrated against the table top, catching his attention. He watched as message after message lit up the screen.

Derek scrolled through them as he made his way back into the kitchen, frowning slightly.

Stiles was either messing with him, or oblivious to the fact that he was texting the wrong person. Considering how unfiltered the comments were and how much of Stiles showed through in them, Derek thought it was the latter.

Even so, he felt weird reading them, as if he were prying into a private conversation. Part of him wanted to message Stiles back and tell him that he was texting the wrong person, but part of him wanted to know more; he wanted to know who this person was and how they had caught his attention.

He poured himself another cup of coffee, sipping at it as he scrolled through the messages.

 

 **STILES** : I wanna make him scream my name and cum, but I also want to take care of him emotionally and make sure he eats, you know?

 

Derek nearly choked on his coffee. He coughed and sputtered, setting down the mug down before he spilt it. He cleared his throat, blinking in surprise. He took a second to compose himself before scrolling through the rest of the messages.

**STILES** : At first, all I wanted was to get dick. Now I’m like “get his heart and cherish him”.

 

 **STILES** : I want to cover his naked body in chocolate sauce but also bundle him up in blankets and lay with him, all comfy and curled up by the fire.

 

 **STILES** : I love his ass in tight jeans, but damn he’d look good in sweatpants too.

 

He tossed his phone aside, trying to ignore the twisted jealousy the coiled in his chest. He held his breath, fighting back the burning anger that seeped into his blood and the tears that welled in his eyes.

He let out a measured breath, calming his racing heartbeat.

His phone buzzed again, another message lighting up the screen.

 _That’s it_ , he thought, _I’m telling him he has the wrong number._

He picked up phone and froze.

 

 **STILES** : Seriously, Scotty, how am I meant to tell Derek I like him?

 

. . .

 

Derek parked his car on the side of the road, shutting the door behind himself as he buried his hands in his pockets and walked across the front lawn and up to the door. He rang the doorbell, turning away slightly as he tried to calm his racing heartbeat.

There was a shuffle of feet inside as someone came to answer the door. The deadlock clicked back and the door opened, a pair of shimmering brown eyes looking up at him, puzzled and startled.

“Derek,” Stiles greeted. “What’s up?”

Derek pulled his phone out of his pocket, unlocking the screen and showing Stiles the messages.

The young man’s eyes flew open wide, his dark irises swirling with a mix of emotions; fear, panic, anger. His jaw tightened as he threw the door open, pivoting on his ankles and turning towards the dining room.

“Scott!”

“Yeah?” his friend replied appearing in the doorway.

“You sent Derek my messages?”

Scott frowned in confusion. “What messages?”

“ _The_ messages,” Stiles said as if it answered everything.

“Technically, you sent them,” Isaac called from where he sat at the dining table, surrounded by text books and study notes.

“What?” Stiles asked.

“We switched your contacts, so that when you texted Scott all that lovey-dovey crap, you actually messaged Derek,” Isaac admitted, not looking up at them,

“Isaac,” Scott whined, betrayed.

Stiles’ voice was tight as he asked, “Why?”

“The sexual tension between you two was insufferable,” Isaac answered. “So we took action.”

“Isaac,” Stiles warned.

“ _We_?” Stiles pushed.

“Me, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Erica, Boyd,” Isaac replied. He glanced up, catching himself as he realised he had just told them everything. He paled as he realised how angry Stiles was. He shoved back his chair, grabbing his notebook and scurrying towards the door. “I should get going.”

Stiles stood still as Isaac skirted past him and hurried out the door.

“I should—” Scott didn’t finish his sentence; he ran out after Isaac, closing the door behind himself.

Stiles let out the breath he had been holding. “I’m so sorry,” he said after a while.

“Blowjobs and self-esteem?” Derek quoted, unable to hide the smirk that played across his lips.

“I’m so sorry,” Stiles repeated, shaking his head.

“I have to admit, the comments did boost my self-esteem a bit,” Derek said. “But maybe we could postpone the blowjob in favour of a kiss.”

Stiles looked at him, his dark eyes filled with pain. “Look, I know you’re trying to brush this all off as a joke, but it’s not nice to toy with a guy’s emotions.”

“I’m not joking.”

Stiles met his gaze. “You really want to kiss me?”

“I really do,” Derek admitted, taking a step forward and closing the distance between them.

He waited for Stiles to pull back, but he didn’t.

Derek craned his neck, brushing a chaste kiss against Stiles’ lips.

The young man’s eyes fluttered shut, his lips quivering slightly as he tilted his chin and chased Derek’s lips.

Derek drew their lips together again.

Stiles let his breath fall from his lungs as his shoulders dropped. He turned slightly, looping one arm around Derek’s neck while the other cupped the man’s cheek, pulling him closer.

Derek reciprocated, settling a hand on Stiles’ hip and the other cradling the back of his head as he gently guided the younger man backwards.

Stiles’ back bumped against the doorframe, pinning him in place as Derek pressed their bodies together. Stiles let out a delighted hum as he melted into the kiss. He wove his fingers into Derek’s hair, gently balling the soft tufts into his hand.

Derek had kissed a lot of people before, but this time was different. He couldn’t explain it; it just felt right. His breathless lungs filled with searing pain, but he desperately didn’t want to let go.

Finally, he drew back, gasping for breath. He couldn’t help but grin at Stiles’ euphoric expression, his brown eyes misted as he slowly blinked them open and looked up at Derek.

“I’m going to kill all of them,” Stiles muttered.

“I might just help you,” Derek teased.

Stiles smiled, a soft pink blush colouring his cheeks.

Derek tilted his head, bringing their lips together again in a sweet, tender kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
